Till Death Do Us Part
by MonsterlyFiction
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu end up in a predicament. A predicament that has them joined at the hip, almost literally to be in fact. Can the Inutachi and Shichinintai learn to deal with each other under the pretense of Kagome and Bankotsu's possible deaths? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**^*A/N:**__ Yes I realize that I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this one was just begging to be written. I have to give all props to __Tempest78__, for letting me use the idea (which they completely came up with btw) behind this story. I read their story __A Miko's Love Story__, and fell in love with this one concept that was presented, so I asked and bam, I give you this story! _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH __TEMPEST 78__! You're a freaking awesome person._

_Enjoy!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ Possible OOC, and that's it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ … really? Do they expect people to actually claim that they own Inuyasha? I am CLEARLY not Rumiko Takahashi. She's the one that owns this series. Get over it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

Kagome heaved another heavy sigh, continuing on her path. Why did everything for her have to be so complicated? All she wanted to do was stay in the feudal era, loving and fighting alongside Inuyasha, but of course there was always something in the way of that goal. Whether it be her own weaknesses or her love's other true love.

She could never get a break on anything, but then again, maybe she deserved it? Trying to love someone from five hundred years in the past just isn't supposed to happen; maybe the universe is retaliating against this lapse in time.

She just sighed again, trying to forget what Inuyasha had told her earlier. He had said that he loved Kikyo and was going to be with her. Now he would still search for the shards with Kagome and the others, but Kikyo would be joining them as the final battle drew nearer.

After hearing this news Kagome was thoroughly heart broken, but she hid the pain and nodded with a smile, saying how happy she was for him. Within a few minutes Kagome had excused herself for a walk. She just had to clear her head of this situation.

'_I spent two years chasing that baka, and he still loves Kikyo.'_ Kagome downcast her eyes, watching the stones she stepped over. '_Oh well, I guess I'm the true baka here. I should have seen this coming. Inuyasha would never stop loving Kikyo and I was just dumb to think otherwise. Oh man, it's going to be truly hard to fight off Kouga now.'_ Kagome giggled with that last thought, not paying attention to where she was walking.

She came to a stop and found herself standing in front of a modest temple. She furrowed her eyebrows. Since when had this temple been so close to Inuyasha's forest? Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped through the threshold into the temple grounds.

The temple, though on the smaller size, was ornately decorated. Quite honestly it took her breath away. She approached the building, grazing the delicate carvings with her fingers, smiling as she recognized the engraved kanji's. She could have stayed there all day, just reading the intricate carvings and designs, if someone had intruded.

Her ears pricked when the sound of a branch snapping brought her out of her stupor. The young priestess quickly notched an arrow, aiming in the direction of the sound.

"Show yourself." She barked, pulling the arrow tighter. Kagome watched as a young man stepped from the foliage, a smirk etched on his face and a giant weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me with that arrow?" Kagome gulped slightly, but refused to show her fear.

"Bankotsu, w-what do you want?" Bankotsu eyed her form, holding in a laugh.

"Relax priestess. I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted some peace and quiet. So leave." Kagome relaxed her bow a bit, but still kept it ready just in case.

"You're not going to attack me?" His face fell into a small frown.

"Why would I attack you, Naraku only named Inuyasha? Just be happy that I don't really feel like killing right now." Kagome let her bow down, eyeing him warily.

"Where are the rest of your lackeys?" Bankotsu's scowl deepened.

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions. You're starting to make me rethink my decision." Kagome sent him a glare of her own.

"Well _sorry_ for not wanting to be cut up, burned, or blown up by one of your group members." She said bitterly. He rolled his eyes at her and stabbed his Banryu into the dirt, swiftly sitting on the ground against it. Kagome stood there for a moment, and then looked back to the temple that she wasn't done exploring.

Glancing back to Bankotsu, she saw that his eyes were closed so she turned towards the temple, keeping her bow out the whole time. She continued on her search, nervously stealing looks over to Bankotsu to make sure he didn't try anything.

It was odd seeing him not attacking something; he just sat there peacefully, inhaling steady breaths of air. Kagome blushed a bit as she watched his face; she had to admit that he was pretty handsome for a murderer.

Kagome read over the next set of words etched onto the wall out loud, they seemed to be getting weirder and more riddle- like as she read on. Her eyes moved to look over at Bankotsu again. She gasped, blushing madly when she saw his eyes open and watching her.

Kagome was about to say something when she felt Inuyasha's aura heading for them, and fast. She groaned.

"It looks like Inuyasha finally caught your scent Bankotsu." He growled and stood, freeing his Banryu.

"That mutt is going down today." Bankotsu went to walk away, but was stopped when he heard the sound of a bow being strung. With a smirk he turned to face the miko.

She had a glare plastered on her face. "I don't think so, bub."

"What did I tell you, do you really think that you can harm me?" Kagome launched her arrow and before she could blink, Bankotsu had somehow knocked her weapon away and was now brandishing his halberd against her neck.

She stared at the weapon with wide eyes, afraid to move an inch. It pressed forward, slicing into her neck some. She watched as a blood drop rolled down the blade.

"There. The blood of his wench will make the Inutrasha get here faster." Bankotsu said with a smile. Kagome was now fully against the wall, there was no escape. She settled for yelling at him.

"First off, his name isn't Inutrasha, its Inuyasha. And second, I am not his wench! I'm not even a wench. Really, what is with you feudal era people calling all girls wenches? It's just pointless and it gets on my-" She stopped short when he pushed his halberd deeper into her skin. She let out a strained whimper.

"You really get on my nerves, _wench_." He enjoyed the way her frown deepened. Kagome was surprised that he hadn't cut her jugular yet, but she could still see her blood flowing down the blade and knew that he was close to it.

"Ban-Bankotsu, please le-let up." He just went on, slicing a little harder. Kagome resisted the urge to cry out. It was to the point where she refused to breath for the fear of decapitation.

"The more blood, the faster he will come." She forced her energy into her hand and struggled to place her hand on the halberd without making it cut deeper. Her pink energy eagerly flowed down the weapon; shocking Bankotsu and making him pull back.

Once she was free she grasped her neck and sucked in air as she fell to her knees. Kagome pulled her hand away and saw the crimson liquid that had thoroughly covered the appendage, filling the creases of her skin.

She scrambled her feet, brandishing her bow. While Bankotsu was examining his burns she released an arrow, groaning quietly when it grazed his forearm. He narrowed his eyes at her and she soon found herself pinned to the wall of the building, struggling to get air once more. She felt Inuyasha's aura getting close, but he was still too far away, Bankotsu would probably snap her neck by then.

"I was going to spare you, but then you actually harmed me," His grip tightened to almost unbearable standards. "And that is unforgivable." Kagome hand weakly held his injured forearm, desperately trying to get him to release his hold.

Her vision started to fade and she absently heard Inuyasha yelling in the background. Her bloodied hands fell limp to her sides, inadvertently pressing on the wall. Just as she was about to fade into unconsciousness there was a blinding light, then there was only Bankotsu and Kagome, standing in empty space. He still had her by the neck, but dropped her free, whipping around trying to locate where they were.

Bankotsu could absently hear Kagome's choked coughs and gasps. "Oi, wench, where the hell are we?" Kagome sputtered a few more times before she could answer.

"Li-like I have any… idea… geeze." She said, taking in deep breaths. She also stood, searching around.

Bankotsu was about to blow a gasket until a strange figure appeared before them.

"Calm children." Bankotsu growled at the man.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Where the hell are we?" The man laughed.

"You have quite the temper, don't you?" Bankotsu just narrowed his eyes.

"I apologize for his rudeness, monk, would you mind telling us where we are?" The man in the monk garb smiled at the priestess.

"You are in the spiritual plane of your combined minds, my dear miko." Kagome gasped and Bankotsu huffed in frustration.

"What are you talking about, old man?" The elderly monk laughed again.

"You two have been bound to each other by the spell on the temple." This time Kagome was the rude one. She read the inscriptions, she knew what it entitled.

"What the… No this can't happen! Monk, reverse this, please." She pleaded. The monk shook his head.

"I cannot, I'm not the one who did this if you remember correctly." Kagome clenched her hands.

"Well, I didn't do this!"

"Actually," the monk went on, "you did do this, at least not consciously though." Kagome groaned and by now Bankotsu was fuming.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, stomping his foot much like a child would do.

"You and Lady Kagome are bound together. You cannot go ten feet from each other. Well you can, but it will have dire consequences. And those you can find out for yourselves. Oh and another thing, if one of you dies, the other will follow, if one gets injured, the other one will get the same injury, and so on."

"What do you mean, 'and so on'?" Kagome said, she couldn't believe this was happening, and with a murderer no less.

"Those are all things that you have to find out on your own." The monk smiled and waved as the scenery changed back to the temple, where Bankotsu still had a hold on Kagome's neck.

Bankotsu's airway was constricted painfully and he quickly released Kagome, they were both gasping for air on the ground. He felt something slice his neck and Kagome felt the same with her arm.

"Kagome!" They both looked up at Inuyasha's yell. He had just stormed in and had his sword. He jumped in front of Kagome and started to push her back. Kagome panicked. The elderly monk had been right about everything so far. There was tugging on her soul and dread filled her.

"Inuyasha, stop!" He didn't hear her as he walked her back, taking a fighting stance against a bleeding Bankotsu. "No!" Sure, everyone was startled at Kagome's scream, but what really made everyone surprised was the fact that Bankotsu had yelled out as well, taking a few steps forward.

"Kagome, what the hell…" Kagome shoved Inuyasha away, taking a few steps closer to Bankotsu, which he accepted, neither of them really wanted to know what happened when they get too far apart. "Kagome! Get the hell away from him!" By now, all of the Inutachi was by Inuyasha, all brandishing their weapons.

"I can't." She said quietly. Suddenly she felt a severe burning on her hand. She clutched her hand to her chest, gasping slightly. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Bankotsu's face contorted with a mixture of pain and thought as he gently rubbed his hand.

She held her hand out in front of her, watching with horror as a design began to form. She could feel the black ink running through her skin, leaving a burning path where ever it went on her hand as it traced the pattern. Kagome's hand twitched as the pattern finished out.

She almost cried when she realized what it said. On her hand, written in what seemed to be permanent (but beautiful) hand writing, was Bankotsu name.

"What the…" She looked over to Bankotsu, who had peeled off his hand wraps and saw what was on his hand. It was Kagome's name in the same ornate handwriting that adorned her hand, and the temple walls.

Kagome clenched her eyes as her hand flared up again, but this time, it just made the words glow in a faint dark blue. She glanced over to Bankotsu, whose tattoo was glowing in a dark red. They exchanged looks, and Kagome's heart fell, she could clearly see that Bankotsu wasn't one bit amused by this, in fact, he looked positively livid.

* * *

><p><strong>^*AN:**_ Once again, thank you to __Tempest78__ for allowing me to borrow the binding idea! Keep on writing your awesome stories!_

_REEEVVIEEW! Me thinks you should!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***^A/N:**__ I'm so sorry for disappearing from Fanfiction. I just bought a new video game (that was awesome btw) and I went on an Anime binge and managed to make it through 17 of them. That means that you might see some new fanfictions for new animes from me. I also got a new beta reader and she's freaking awesome! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ Ehh, nothing really._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I believe you know the drill._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his fingers angrily.

"Your wench here bound us together." Bankotsu was still glaring at Kagome, clenching and unclenching his tattooed fist.

"Well, it's not like I wanted this to happen! It's not my fault!"

Bankotsu huffed, wiping the blood off his neck before it could reach his white shirt. He stared Kagome down, just wishing that he could snap her annoying little neck. "You are going to find a way to fix this. Mark my words." His voice was cold and full of dreadful promises, leaving no room for argument. "But until then, I guess we have to stay together…"

"No way in hell are you staying anywhere near us, corpse." Inuyasha now had Bankotsu's full attention. The young mercenary lifted his Banryu, training it on Inuyasha.

"You have no say in this. I suggest that you shut your mouth, hanyou. I am in no mood to play games."

"Inuyasha, we have to stay together. If we don't, we might die. And I don't want to die." Kagome was tearing up by now; the full force of the situation was just hitting her. She was bound to Bankotsu, a cold, heartless killer.

He couldn't help himself. Inuyasha sighed, walked over and pulled her into his embrace. Kagome let out a small gasp, but Inuyasha just patted her head gently.

"It's okay Kagome; we'll find a way to get you out of this. I won't let that bastard hurt you." Kagome sobbed silently against his chest, returning his hug.

"I think Sango and I will talk to Lady Kaede, see if she knows anything about this curse." Miroku finally spoke up, pulling an unwilling Sango behind him. Bankotsu snorted.

"You're so weak. We won't last for more than two days." Kagome felt her anger rise, but decided to let it go because she knew he was right. Kagome gently pulled away from Inuyasha, silently thanking him.

She felt a slight sting in her neck and remembered her injury. 'Might as well.' She lifted her hand to her throat, channeling her healing powers, making them re-stich the gash.

Once she was finished she noted with satisfaction that Bankotsu's cut had healed as well. "That's a good thing: when one of them heals, the other heals too." Bankotsu didn't say anything as he absentmindedly rubbed his neck.

She looked down to her arm and decided that the wound there wasn't bad enough to require her powers, so she settled with reaching into her bag and pulling out the bandages. Inuyasha watched her every move, along with Bankotsu's. He didn't care about this bond, he would never trust that corpse.

Wearily, she slowly walked over to Bankotsu who was staring off at something distant. His eyes snapped to her when she was in front of him.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help, wench." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the teenager before roughly grabbing his arm.

"I don't care. I want to heal fast so you're going to take my help. And also, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not wench, not miko, not girl. Just Kagome." She mumbled as she quickly wrapped his arm. She pulled the knot almost brutally tight with a huff and went back to her bag.

Kagome slung it over her shoulders and looked between the two males who were having a deadly staring contest.

"What's your problem, mutt?"

"I don't trust you," Inuyasha said simply.

"Do you seriously think that I'll hurt the girl? Her life is mine. Any damage I inflict on her gets put back on me. Tell me, what kind of logic are you using?" Bankotsu said smoothly.

"Both of you stop!" They moved their eyes to the priestess. "We have to work in an alliance. No one is going to like this, but we have to, no ifs, ands, or buts! Got it?" Bankotsu growled slightly.

"Woman, where do you get off telling me what I'm going to do? I don't have to ally with anyone." Inuyasha took a step back at the look on Kagome's face. That look was always followed by a sit for him.

Kagome's hands glowed a bright pink as she conjured her energy around Bankotsu's feet, holding him in place despite his tries at breaking free. Kagome's voice was deceivingly calm as she turned on her heels. "Fine then, I suppose I'll just walk over here."

"You're bluffing." Kagome faced Bankotsu again, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" She took another step back. They were now seven feet away from each other. Bankotsu glared at her. He was sure that she wouldn't do it, she didn't have the guts. Or did she? Damnit, he didn't know her well enough yet.

"Still don't think you will. You're too weak anyway." Kagome's frown deepened and Inuyasha rubbed his forehead, afraid to step in. He didn't want to end up in a crater anytime soon.

Two more steps back, now ten feet apart. They could both feel the tugging on their souls, but both were too stubborn to call it quits.

"This is your last chance Bankotsu. All you have to do is cooperate with us. Your team can ally with us." Kagome shut up Inuyasha's protest with just a glance.

Bankotsu huffed. "Fat chance. No one orders me around, especially a little weak priestess like you."

"If that's the way you want it…" She closed her eyes and took another step back, bracing herself for the worst, but was shocked when nothing happened. The only thing that happened was her tattoo burned intensely for a second, but quickly calmed down. Confusion was clearly drawn on her and Bankotsu's face. "Was the monk bluffing with us? Was it all a joke?" She spoke aloud, making eye contact with Bankotsu once more.

"Ah, Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice broke her from her stupor.

"What?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as she felt a strange feeling. It was an odd mixture of numbness and a slight stinging sensation that started at her heart and spread to the rest of her body.

"Your nose is bleeding." Her hand instantly went to her face and found he was right. The thought to look over to Bankotsu didn't even occur to her as the strength drained from her body, locking up her legs, causing the young miko to fall to the ground with a resounding thud.

Her energy, it was gone. She could feel her heart slowing, her muscles tightening, everything and anything. Her lungs constricted painfully and the breath was quickly leaving her unwilling body.

"Kagome! Damnit!" Black started overtaking her sight as a strong pair of arms lifted her up, carrying her somewhere. That was all she could register before she vanished into the darkness.

:) **

Pain, and a massive headache, that was Kagome's world at the moment when light flooded her sight. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the fuzziness behind her eyelids. With a groan Kagome slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Thank Kami you're alright. We were so worried about you." Kagome was overwhelmed by the many faces that were staring down at her. A quick glance around them showed that she was currently residing on one of the mats in Lady Kaede's hut.

"Why are you all worrying over me? I'm fine." Kagome put on a fake smile as she addressed Sango's previous statement.

"You did kind of almost die…" It took a moment, but Kagome put two and two together. If she was here, then…

"Where's Bankotsu? I know he has to be here somewhere." She was surprised at how drugged her voice sounded. She also didn't want to notice how Inuyasha's frown deepened.

He thrust his hand back, his thumb pointing behind him. Kagome made her way to her feet, much to everyone's dismay, and walked over to where Bankotsu was sound asleep on a mat identical to her own.

Kagome let out a sigh when she reached him. "How am I supposed to get him to cooperate? He's too stubborn." Her priestess reflexes kicked in as she absentmindedly changed the cloth on his forehead, her mind quick at work.

"Kagome, what are you doing? You still need rest." She heard Sango's footsteps approaching as she sat back on her heels.

"I told you, I'm fine now." Kagome gave a nervous laugh as she pleaded with Sango to sit back down. After a moment Sango sat back down next to an oddly silent Miroku and a sleeping Shippo, picking up her tea in the process.

Kagome looked back to Bankotsu and could've smiled at how innocent he truly looked in his slumber, if she didn't know his bloody massacre of a history. She could feel Inuyasha's stare on her back and hear the soft murmur of conversation in the hut. She didn't like it. His protective gaze was really getting on her nerves, and she had no idea when it had started.

Kagome reached out a hand. She had to touch his skin once, and once again, she had no idea why. It was just an impulse; an impulse that almost got her hand broken. As soon as Kagome's forefinger made contact with Bankotsu's icy skin his hand shot up, encasing her fingers with a viciously tight hold.

She let out a startled gasp and tried to free herself from his crushing grip. Surely it was out of reflex that he was doing this, but when she looked to his face she saw that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Bankotsu was now sitting up, glaring at Kagome with a malice that a person normally couldn't even comprehend. His teeth were clenched together and he spoke through them.

"Never touch me without my permission." Kagome's normal fiery spirit came back as she heard Inuyasha yelling at Bankotsu to let her go. She was not some weak little girl anymore.

"Inuyasha, would you just shut up for once?" Her glaring eyes never left Bankotsu's as she clenched her own teeth against the pain in her fingers; anymore pressure and she was sure that they would break. "Bankotsu, I understand your want for personal space, and I respect that…" She let her miko energy flow into her hand. Bankotsu, being the mostly evil spirit he was, quickly released her hand, angry blistering burns decorating his palm. "But how about this: you will never attempt to threaten me again." She stood up, towering over him.

"And another thing: I'm frankly tired of your bullshit." Bankotsu raised himself from the mat so he was now looming over her, trying to intimidate her back into the shy little girl she used to be. "Oh, trying to be all big and scary. What are you going to do, kill me? Good luck with that, little boy." His hand twitched a bit and Kagome had no doubt that he would have killed her had their lives not been bound together. Kagome raised her eyebrow in challenge and waited for his move.

She couldn't say she was too surprised when he simply slapped her. It was a common thing in the feudal era for the male to be superior to the female, but Kagome would have to show him the error of his ways. The hit was hard and left a large hand print on her face, but was nothing she couldn't handle.

"How dare you, wench? You're just a simple woman! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Bankotsu was fuming now, itching to kill something, anything. God he missed his old life.

Inuyasha's growling could be heard and Kagome turned her attention to him. "What did I say? Just stay out of this. I don't need your protection anymore!" She didn't see the slight hurt in his eyes as he stood there for a moment before striding out of the hut. Despite her stinging cheek she glared at Bankotsu, who was promptly glaring back.

"You done?" With that Kagome brought her arm up and struck him back, her energy encasing her hand. The red handprint was clearly burning on his cheek as she continued.

"I don't care about your dumb patriarchal ideals. Until we figure this binding thing out, our two groups will form something of an alliance. I'm not asking you to enjoy it or anything." Bankotsu held his cheek, surprised at her show of strength. Somehow, he felt something close to respect bubble in him. They stood at a stalemate for a moment.

"I loathe your existence, girl, but I guess you may be right. I heard that your group is searching for Naraku?" She was taken aback by his sudden willingness, causing her to stutter a bit to answer.

"You're actually going to work with us?" Bankotsu's glare deepened.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Kagome couldn't help the small smile that spread on her face.

"Yes, we are searching for Naraku. Do you have a plan or something?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>^*AN:**__ I hope this chapter was to your liking. Isn't my beta reader Eindra just awesome? That girl deserves some props! I hope to upload some more chapters soon. :)_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


End file.
